


No more I love you's

by PenelopeR



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from that trailer yesterday my take on that slap. This contains spoilers from the book and will go up to the last chapter of Warleggan</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more I love you's

Ross felt nothing but numbness as he walked back into Nampara the home he shared with his wife and his son. He found her in the kitchen starting on breakfast, slamming kitchen utensils down as their son looked at her in wilderment. Demelza slammed the dough down on the table making their son jump as she did. “Oh sorry darling,” Demelza said as she picked him up and kissed him on the head, “Mama didn’t mean to make you jump…” Jeremy looked at her with love in his eyes and he smiled. Ross stood and watched quietly. 

“Mama’s in a bad mood,” Demelza whispered sadly, “not with you my darling boy… never with you…” Jeremy looked up at her. “I told your Papa not to go, to leave it but no he has to ruin it all, oh our sweet boy, he ruined it and I’m so angry darling boy not sad.” Demelza sighed. She put him down on his blanket and put out some blocks for him and then carried on slamming the dough down. 

“Demelza,” Ross said as he looked at her as he stepped into the kitchen. Demelza carried on working throwing the dough down hard. Ross went to touch her but she moved away from him. “Don’t,” she said harshly as she didn’t even look at him. “I must explain…” Ross started off slowly. Demelza didn’t answer she just walked and picked up Jeremey and gave him to Jinny who had just arrived. “Jinny please can you take him out for a walk along the beach,” Demelza whispered. “Yes Ma’am,” Jinny said curtsying.  
As soon as she heard the door shut she turned and faced her husband and he saw such fury in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before. “Demelza look at me please,” Ross said as he touched her shoulder. Demelza turned suddenly and hit his arm off her. “Don’t touch me,” Demelza said her voice full of venom. “Demelza,” Ross tried again as went to touch her again. Demelza swung for him and hit him full of power and anger. He staggered backwards and looked at her full of regret. “Don’t touch me,” Demelza whispered, “don’t look at me… I’m going to get our son and make your own breakfast if Elizabeth didn’t make you any…” Demelza walked off throwing the dough at him. 

Ross stood there dazed as he took the dough off him and put it on the table. He didn’t expect that anger from her he expected tears. He took a while to gather himself and then he bolted out the door and ran down to the beach.

Demelza saw Jeremy hold Jinny’s hand and smiled as Jeremy toddled off into the ocean. Demelza sat down on the sand and sighed, her sadness beginning to take over her. “Ma’am,” Jinny said as she stood by her, “sorry if not my place, but are you okay?” Demelza looked at her and took her hand. “I’m fine,” Demelza whispered, “take day off and spend time with your girl, Ross will pay you still don’t worry… Jeremy my lover come here.” Demelza picked him up and kissed him. 

Demelza looked at her ocean and sighed. “What’s he done to us eh?” Demelza asked as she kissed his head and sighed, not sensing her husband behind her. Jeremy just sat on the sand looking at the sea. “I always knew he would always hold Elizabeth in his heart,” Demelza said sadly, “I always knew in the end I was always second best.” Ross sat down next to her and stroked Jeremy's hair. “You’ve never been…” Ross started off slowly. “Don’t…” Demelza said coldly, “don’t say it…” Jeremy looked at her and she picked him up and stood up. “Let’s go lover,” Demelza said as she walked down the beach, “shall we go and see Prudie…” Ross stood up and went to follow her. 

“You can’t go,” Ross bellowed at her, “not with my son, our son.” Demelza turned around furiously. “And did you think of us when you were with her, no so why should we think of you now, go and be with Elizabeth and Geoffrey Charles like you always wanted, I’ll go back where I belong with my own people, you go to yours…” Demelza bitterly said.

Ross touched her shoulders. “I don’t want you to go,” Ross said gently as Jeremy looked at him. “Well I didn’t want you to go Trenwith and you didn’t listen so why should I listen to you,” Demelza said, “I knew what would happen, I knew it, when was sick I felt like you would go to her if I died, I saw her in my dreams telling me to let go and you’d be happier with her, my dreams, no my nightmare has come true… so go to her Ross… I won’t stop you…” Demelza turned and went to go before Ross grabbed her arm again. 

“I’m not having my son live with Jud and Prudie,” Ross said seriously. “You didn’t even want him,” Demelza said as she took his arm away from him again, “you didn’t think of him last night did you, didn’t think of him, didn’t think of me, so you go and do what you think is best...” Demelza walked off with Jeremy. 

Ross looked at her as she walked off with their son and wondering how he was going to make this better, he couldn’t let her go. He sprinted off after them as he saw his wife drop to her knees in tears and Jeremy looking at his mother in concern. Ross took him gently and sat next to her. “Demelza,” Ross tried again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed you like this this isn't finished yet


End file.
